thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Lobos
Os lobos são uma espécie agressiva de animais carnívoros selvagens e correlacionados com os cães domesticados encontrados nos assentamentos humanos. The Witcher (PC) Os lobos são os ancestrais dos cães, a caça desses animais selvagens é geralmente o trabalho de silvicultores do rei, mas ocasionalmente um bruxo viajando através dos desertos podem encontrar-se com uma matilha desses animais. Assim como qualquer animal, ele tem que lidar com eles rapidamente e com cuidado. Lobos Notáveis: * Voref Entrada no Diário: Havia tanta neve naquele inverno que nós tivemos que cavar túneis apenas para chegar ao banheiro e já havia gelo se formando em nossas calças quando voltávamos. Lobos vieram da floresta, comeram as criações e então cercaram a casa. Eles estavam uivando loucamente. Cercados por aquela matilha de lobos, nós nos sentimos como os três porquinhos. * Ocorrência: Lobos vivem em áreas selvagens; quando eles sentem fome eles se aproximam de habitações humanas e caçam animais de fazenda. * Imunidade: Nenhuma. * Vulnerabilidade: Suscetíveis a tentativas de derrubá-los; o estilo rápido é o mais eficiente contra lobos; witchers experientes usam o estilo grupo para lutar contra vários lobos. * Táticas: Lobos atacam em grupos, se valendo de sua superioridade numérica. * Alquimia: Presas e fígado. Notas: * Lobos se movimentam muito calmamente. Em áreas infestadas e escuras, ande sempre de olho em seu medalhão, para não dar de frente com uma matilha. * O Contrato Lobo requer dez peles de lobo. * Morenn, a dríade no bosque dos druidas, pede uma pele de lobo como prova de masculinidade de Geralt. * No Capítulo I, Mikul menciona lobos para Geralt. No entanto, a conversa não resulta em uma entrada bestiário. * Geralt pode coletar de corpos de lobos Beast Fangs e Wolf pelts sem ter entradas bestiário para lobos. Diferente de Beast Liver, que só se consegue coletar após a entrada no diário Em "O Preço da Naturalidade" - Módulo Premium: thumb|200pxLobostambém aparecem no módulo premium, mas estes lobos são muito mais difíceis de derrotar e há inúmeras matilhas, cada uma liderada por um Llíder, que é ainda mais difícil de derrotar do que os seus seguidores. Além disso, existem dois lobos semi-domésticos que acompanham Deidre Ademeyn, e a defendem ferozmente. Lobos notáveis: * Beann'shie * D'yaebl Localização: Vale de Kaer Morhen The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt No terceiro jogo, os lobos podem ser encontrados em todo o continente e nas ilhas Skellige. Eles também aparecem durante a contratos ou em missões, servindo como aliados de Liches e Lobsomens. Entrada no Bestiário: Um amigo meu costumava dizer que com todos esse grifos e basiliscos e o que for, lobos comuns não eram uma preocupação… daí as malditas feras devoraram metade da prole dele. - Yngvar, pastor Há muito tempo atrás, os lobos eram os soberanos da floresta. Os homens os usavam para amedrontar crianças, e mesmo os adultos tremiam ao som dos seus uivos. Os monstros pós conjunção não apenas forçaram os lobos para as profundezas das florestas, mas também tomaram o seu lugar nos pesadelos humanos. Porém, isso não significa que os velhos preadores tenham deixado de ser um perigo. Os lobos não tem um pingo de magia, não cospem fogo ou ácido, mas isso não os impede de matar viajantes e caçadores desatentos. Particularmente perigosos são os wargs, uma feroz subespécie de lobo, e os lobos brancos como a nevem que em dia só são encontrados nos planaltos selvagens do arquipélago de Skellige.thumb|300px|leftLobos costumam se alimentar em matilhas, contando com desde um punhado até mais de uma dúzia de membros, embora alguns machos fortes cacem sós. Mesmo com lobos sendo mais fracos que muitos monstros pós-Conjunção, eles compensam qualquer falta de força com inteligência. Ao lutar com eles, deve-se prestar bastante atenção para não terminar cercado. A presença de lobos também pode significar problemas mais sérios. Esses predadores costumam compartilhar as suas áreas de caça com lobisomens e liches. Galeria The witcher 3 wild hunt geralt can take care of himself in any s 91396 (1).jpg|Promo screenshot de Geralt contra alguns lobos. Wolf.jpeg|Imagem oficial do Bestiário Tw3_wolves_pack_by_tokami_fuko.png|Estilos visuais de lobos The-Witcher-3-Nvidia-HairWorks.jpg|Geralt cercado por uma matilha maxresdefault (2).jpg|Ataca do lobo branco cs:Vlk (tvor) de:Wolf (Tier) en:wolves es:Lobo fr:Loup (créature) it:Lupo lt:Vilkas hu:Farkas pl:Wilk ru:Волк Categoria:Criaturas Categoria:Bestiário de The Witcher 3 Categoria:Bestiário de The Witcher 1